Perharps! Perharps! Perharps!
by Maevezanar
Summary: Theo tình tình chạy. Trốn tình tình theo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: Maevezanar

**Pairing**: Harmony (H/Hr)

**Books**: 1-7 (không tính cái crapilogue của Jo, và một số nhân vật vẫn được tha mạng như Fred nè, Hedwig nè.)

**Genres**: romance, angst, drama, one-shot, song-fic, anti-Weasley tribe.

**A/N**:  
Cái fic này cũng thăng trầm lắm nha. Lẽ ra nó dự định được hòan thành trước Halloween và Harry tỏ tình với Hermione ngay trước mộ ba má. Sau đó do cái sự lười mà tác giả trễ hẹn, thành ra dời ngày đến Noel cho hai bạn này tỏ tình dưới trời tuyết lãng mạn, hay trước lò sưởi ấm cúng gì gì đó. Tất nhiên là tác giả lại trễ hẹn một lần nữa, cho nên phải dời cái nội dung tỏ tình đến giao thừa. Dự định là post chúc mừng năm mới cơ… nhưng cái sự cái tình là cuộc đời ăn chơi của tác giả lại quá bận rộn, nên một lần nữa lại trễ hẹn deadline…

Mừng một điều là fic đã hòan thành gần xong nên cuối cùng post trễ mấy ngày.

Nhưng hông sao, có là mừng đi há. Đằng nào cũng là tỏ tình mà, dịp nào chả được. Hí hí.

Happy new year các bạn. :"

oOo

You won't admit you love me  
And so how am I ever to know?  
You always tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps 

_Không ngọt ngào, không êm dịu, không nhiều lời nhưng anh luôn có cách của riêng mình để an ủi em. Dù chỉ là câm lặng ngồi bên nhau, dù ngòai kia thế giới còn đang đảo điên, em biết mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn chừng nào anh còn đứng cạnh em._

"…Hermione…"

"Har-ry…Ô-iiii Harry!" Em gục đầu vào vai anh, nức nở. "Mì-nh khó c-hịu lắm… Đ-au lắm."

"Hermione…"

Anh vòng tay kéo đầu em vào gần ngực anh trong một cử chỉ dịu dàng như thể anh sợ nếu lỡ mạnh tay… em sẽ tan thành bọt biển như nàng tiên cá trong truyện cổ. Tựa đầu vào lồng ngực anh, em nghe hơi thở anh nặng nề và khó nhọc như thể thứ vừa vỡ tan là chính tim anh chứ chẳng phải em. Em biết anh rất khó chịu vì phải bất lực đứng giữa hai đứa bạn thân khi chúng bất hòa, vì anh không vui khi một trong hai đứa quyết định dùng phép tấn công đứa kia bằng bầy chim, vì hành động thô bạo của đứa này, vì thái độ nghênh ngang tự mãn của đứa còn lại… hay cũng có lẽ vì anh đang ra sức gánh cùng nỗi đau mà lẽ ra chỉ em riêng mang.

Em khóc…khóc cho đến rã rời… khóc đến khi không còn có thể khóc được nữa.

Mắt cay xè và mỏi nhừ, em dựa vào vai anh, mỏi mệt…nhưng vẫn thầm biết ơn anh đã ở cạnh em khi em cần anh nhất.

"Harry à…cám ơn."

Anh cúi xuống nhìn em, vén vào tai em một lọn tóc lòa xòa trước trán rồi dịu dàng cười. "Bạn bè để làm gì?"

"Ừm…" Em gật đầu, thầm thì cho riêng mình một cách bâng quơ. "…Nếu bồ là người mình yêu, chắc mình đã không khóc như thế này…"

"…Cũng có thể…" Anh thì thầm đáp lại, xiết chặt vòng tay ấm áp ấy quanh thân thể bé nhỏ của em. Lời anh nói nhẹ như tơ, bay cao theo cùng cơn gió lạnh trong cái đêm không trăng không sao ấy.

_Khi anh đặt môi anh vào em, sự vật xung quanh trở nên mờ đi, tiếng động nhạt dần vào thinh không, thế giới như ngừng quay chỉ còn mỗi hai ta và em biết tim mình đã thuộc về anh tự bao giờ._

Sau tiếng nổ vang rền là khỏang không thinh lặng khi cả anh lẫn Voldemort đều biến mất trong màn khói bụi dày đặc. Mọi người nín thở. Cầu nguyện. Em nghe tim mình đập yếu dần đi với mỗi giây trôi qua khi bóng anh vẫn bặt tăm.

Và rồi anh đã mang đến kỳ tích. Như mặt trời xua tan đêm đen, anh bước dần ra từ làn khói xanh ấy. Chung quanh dậy lên tiếng reo hò ăn mừng; tiếng vỗ tay ca ngợi, tiếng chân người dồn dập chạy đến bên anh tay bắt mặt mừng nhưng anh không mảy may để mắt đến họ, chân anh vẫn bước đều tiến dần về phía em…về những người bạn đã kề vai sát cánh chiến đấu bên anh.

"Làm tốt lắm Harry." Ron bước tới đánh tay với anh cười toe toét. Anh ném lại một nụ cười tươi trong đôi mắt đỏ ngầu, thấm mệt. Cùng lúc ấy như một ngọn lửa, Ginny chạy xẹt tới ôm chầm và xiết chặt lấy lưng anh.

"Anh Harry! Em mừng lắm…anh đã thắng."

Đuôi mắt anh khẽ giật, môi anh mím lại, dường như Ginny đang vô tình chạm vào một vết thương của anh. Nhẹ nhàng, anh gỡ vòng tay Ginny ra, cười hiền gật đầu với cô bé. Rồi bỗng Geogre chạy tới, bảo rằng bà Weasley đang nháo nhào tìm Ron và Ginny. Không mất thêm thời gian, hai anh em nói sẽ gặp anh sau rồi chạy theo cùng Geogre, để còn mỗi em đứng nơi đây. Nhìn trân trân vào anh. Mắt ta chạm nhau…rồi em giơ tay, khẽ quệt đi một giọt nước vừa lăn ra khỏi khóe mắt.

Và như hai thỏi nam châm trái cực hút vào nhau, anh và em chầm chậm cùng tiến về phía đối phương. Rồi em đã chẳng còn nhớ là anh hay em đã bắt đầu trước. Điều duy nhất còn đọng lại trong tâm trí em là vị ngọt đôi môi anh. Em nghe tim mình như thôi đập, nghe bạn bè thôi reo hò và nghe thế giới như ngừng quay. Trong giây phút ấy, anh là tất cả những gì em ao ước. Em dồn vào nụ hôn đó bao lo lắng, bao đêm trằn trọc mất ngủ vì lo cho anh, bao nước mắt em đã rơi khi anh dấn thân đối mặt cùng Voldemort, bao năm tháng chiến đấu cùng vui cùng buồn với anh mà em ngỡ đã như cát bụi chôn sâu vào lòng đất nếu anh chẳng trở về. Tất cả trở nên quá mơ hồ, chỉ vừa mới đây khi em tưởng đã mất anh mãi mãi thì anh đã trở về bên cạnh em, khi em nghĩ nụ hôn này sẽ mãi mãi chỉ có trong những giấc mơ hoang dại nhất của em thì anh đã ở đây, ban cho em điều ước ấy.

Không chỉ thế, anh còn vòng tay xiết chặt hơn, ghì em vào lòng như khẳng định lại với em rằng tất cả chẳng phải là mơ. Anh đã trở về, anh đã chiến thắng và anh đã…

"…sống…"

Em dứt ra, mắt ướt nhòe ngẩng lên nhìn anh.

Anh khẽ dùng mu bàn tay, quệt đi những giọt nước mắt còn đang lăn tròn trên má em. Giọng anh run run, nửa như rất mừng, nửa như muốn khóc.

"Mình sống rồi."

Phải, anh đã sống. Đó là điều quan trọng nhất đối với em. Không phải Voldemort bị tiêu diệt, không phải thế giới được bình yên, không phải bao nhiêu sinh mạng đó được cứu sống mà chính là anh. Người ta sẽ ăn mừng anh là người hùng, là cứu tinh của thế giới, nhưng với em… anh vẫn mãi là Harry Potter, chỉ mãi là Harry, và em mừng khi anh đã tòan mạng trở về. Anh sẽ thoát khỏi những tháng ngày sống phập phồng lo sợ khi hắn có thể bất thần xuất hiện… và cướp anh ra khỏi đời em.

Vẳng đâu đó trên không trung là tiếng pháo hoa nổ đùng trên đỉnh đầu chúc mừng chiến thắng, là tiếng pháo mang em về lại với thực tế. Phải, anh đã sống… và chúng ta vừa ăn mừng nó bằng một nụ hôn. Chỉ là… một nụ hôn chiến thắng, như anh thủy thủ cùng cô y tá năm ấy ăn mừng khi thế chiến thứ hai kết thúc. Ngay cả người lạ cũng có thể làm như thế thì tại sao bạn bè lại không chứ…? Ừ chỉ là bạn thôi mà. Xung quanh em, mọi người cũng đang ăn mừng, ôm hôn nhau thắm thiết…anh và em cũng không phải là ngọai lệ,…đúng không?

Bạn.

Bạn.

Bạn.

Dù tự nhủ thế, em biết mọi thứ đã hòan tòan thay đổi sau nụ hôn đó. Em sẽ không bao giờ có thể nhìn anh với ánh mắt cũ nữa, em sẽ không thể dành cho Ron thứ mà em đã dành cho anh.

"Nếu bồ là người yêu mình, chắc mình sẽ suốt ngày bám lấy bồ đòi lại những nụ hôn ấy…" Em khẽ thì thầm, vờ như đang đùa.

Anh mở to mắt nhìn em bất ngờ, hơi căng thẳng một chút rồi anh khẽ đáp "…có thể…"

Tiếng anh bị át đi trong tiếng hò reo của mọi người và trước khi em kịp nói gì thêm, anh đã nắm tay lấy tay em, bước dần về phía gia đình Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

A million times I've asked you,  
And then I ask you over again  
You only answer  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps 

_Em thích đón sinh nhật cùng anh. Em yêu cái cách anh cố gắng nắn nót nặn từng chữ, bắt từng cái bông cho ổ bánh kem và… vẫn thất bại thảm hại. _

Cộc! Cộc!

Em đặt ly mì gói ăn liền xuống, bước ra mở cửa…và tự hỏi ai có thể gõ cửa vào lúc 10 giờ đêm như thế này.

"Har-ry…" Trong khi em còn đang ngạc nhiên, đứng bần thần thì anh đã tự đẩy cửa rộng ra lấy đường hiên ngang bước vào nhà.

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật Hermione!"

Anh ghé môi, đặt vào má em một nụ hôn mà em chỉ còn biết lí nhí hai tiếng "cám ơn", thầm cầu Merlin anh sẽ không để ý má em đang đỏ bừng cả lên.

"Sao-sao bồ ở đây?"

"Sao hả? Vì mình không thích cái ý nghĩ bồ sẽ ăn sinh nhật một mình, không bạn bè, không người thân. Mình là người từng trải mà…" Harry nháy mắt, giấu nhanh nỗi buồn vừa lóe lên trong ánh mắt ấy khi anh nhắc về thời thơ ấu của mình.

"Không phải…ý mình là…"

"Mình biết. Nhưng chẳng qua đó chỉ là một buổi ra mắt tự truyện thôi mà. 'Bóng hồng bên đời vị cứu tinh thế giới'. Ôi…tha cho mình…" Harry nhái giọng, eo éo và nhăn mặt kinh tởm với cái tên cuốn tự truyện đầu tiên của Ginny.

"Nói vậy… bồ không đến đó dự à?"

"Có… mình không thể không đến. Nhưng mình kiếm cớ chuồn về sớm. Tức là…không phải vì mình chán, ý là… cũng có một phần là như vậy…" Anh gãi đầu, nhẹ giọng ở mấy chữ cuối, hai má hơi ửng hồng. "Nhưng cái chính là mình muốn đi tìm bồ. Sau khi bồ chia tay Ron…mà mình cũng không hiểu vì lý do gì bồ lại làm vậy…" Harry lẩm bẩm mấy tiếng sau cùng rồi lại tiếp "…thì Ron gần như tránh mặt bồ, và bà Weasley (cùng Ginny) chính thức tuyên bố bồ là kẻ thù không đội nóc-nhà chung. Ba má bồ thì lại đang đi du lịch ở Ý…" Anh thở dài, ngẩng lên nhìn em "...và với cái tính của bồ thì bồ thà tự gặm nhấm mì gói trong một góc phòng còn hơn là gửi cú khắp nơi kiếm người mừng sinh nhật với bồ…" Anh liếc mắt về ly mỳ đã nở tè le tét lét của em trong khi em cúi gằm mặt ngượng ngùng khi bị anh đóan trúng.

Harry rút trong túi ra một cái hộp be bé xinh xinh có buộc nơ trắng, rồi chỉ với một cái phẫy đũa, chiếc hộp đã nở bung ra và nằm chiễm chệ trên bàn ăn.

"Lại đây!" Anh vẫy tay, ngoắc em lại gần và mở nắp hộp ra cho em thấy bên trong là một ổ bánh kem hình quyển sách, phủ lên trên bề mặt là một lớp kem tươi sôcôla, nâu như màu mắt em. Nhưng đập vào mắt em nhất chính là mấy chữ nguyệch ngọac 'Chúc mừng sinh nhật Hermione' trên mặt bánh.

Em cười phì, trêu anh. "Harry, bồ lại bị cô em nào ở tiệm bánh gạt đây? Trình độ nặn chữ như thế này…"

"Mình tự làm đó."

"Hả?" Đột nhiên em có cảm giác mình phải nín cười, lương tâm em buộc em phải nhịn cười với cái câu tuyên bố vừa rồi của anh.

"Mình nói mình tự làm đó. Và Hermione… muốn cười thì cười đi. Phải mình biết mình không có năng khiếu, nhưng mình đã cố hết sức rồi. Ai cũng có lần đầu tiên mà."

Anh cười toe toét khiến em bật cười theo, chỉ có điều em cười vì sự ngọt ngào, tinh tế và cũng rất đáng yêu của anh. Tiếng cười của ta hòa quyện vào nhau, giòn giã, rộn ràng như những nốt nhạc trong bài ca mừng sinh nhật em.

"Cầu nguyện đi. Thổi nến đi."

Em gật đầu, thầm đọc lời ước rồi nhanh chóng thổi nến.

"Bồ ước cái gì?" Anh đảo mắt quỷ quyệt. "Ước có một trăm cuốn sách hả?"

"Không."

"Ước được tuyển thẳng vô Oxford?"

"Không."

"Ước có thẻ ưu đãi của hiệp hội xuất bản sách quốc tế để được đọc bản thảo trước thiên hạ?"

"Không. Không. Không. Chỉ giỏi đóan bậy bạ." Em lè lưỡi trêu.

"Coi kìa nói đi, hay bồ ước sau này lấy được anh chồng nào dễ thương như mình."

A…a…cái này thiệt khó trả lời nha. Em đứng sững ra vài giây, há hốc mồm nhìn anh bối rối rồi nhanh chóng, em vờ làm tỉnh.

"…Vậy… bồ có muốn làm chồng mình không?"

"…Có thể…"

Anh nhìn sâu vào mắt tôi. Trong thóang chốc, em như cảm nhận còn có điều gì đó anh muốn nói ẩn sâu dưới hai chữ ấy nhưng rồi lại thôi. Đột nhiên anh phá lên cười.

"Ha Ha…nhìn mặt bồ kìa. Đóan trúng rồi nhé. Bồ muốn kiếm chồng như mình."

"Ừ… bồ cứ nằm mơ đi." Em ngúyt dài, làm ra vẻ không thèm nhưng thật ra em mong đến chết đi được nếu ngày ấy có bao giờ đến.

If you can't make your mind up  
We'll never get started  
And I don't wanna wind up  
Being parted, broken-hearted

oOo

_Có những ký ức về anh luôn khiến em bật cười bâng quơ, có những hành động của anh làm tim em ấm lại, và cũng có những câu nói tưởng chừng như vô thưởng vô phạt của anh lại vô tình làm tổn thương em._

Em nhẹ nhàng đặt đóa huệ tây trắng xuống mộ cô chú, thấy lòng nặng trĩu khi nhìn phiến đá bia mộ đẫm sương và rêu phong. Hôm nay là Halloween, và hôm nay cũng là ngày tử nhật của Lily và James Potter. Lần cuối cùng đến đây, anh đưa em theo cùng trong một đêm giá rét mùa giáng sinh năm ngóai. Nhưng năm nay sẽ khác. Năm nay người anh đưa về giới thiệu có lẽ sẽ là cô bé tóc đỏ. Em khẽ ngồi xuống tựa đầu vào bia đá, bâng quơ tim nghe đau nhói với ý nghĩ ấy…

Vừa khi ấy, sau lưng em bỗng có tiếng sột sọat như có người đang vén cỏ bước đến. Em ngẩng đầu lên, nghe tim mình lỡ một nhịp… khi mắt ta gặp nhau.

"Hermione?" Anh thốt ra ngạc nhiên rồi nhanh chóng một nụ cười nở rộng trên môi anh. "Sao gặp bồ ở đây hay vậy?"

Anh bước đến gần, đặt đóa huệ tây trắng xuống mộ cô Lily, hệt như cái em vừa mang đến ban nãy.

"A…mình…mình nghĩ mình nên đến đây viếng ba má bồ. Bồ…không ngại chứ?"

"Không." Anh kéo quần, ngồi phịch xuống cạnh em. "Sao phải ngại? Bồ là bạn thân nhất của mình mà."

"Ừm…" Em mỉm cười, ngã đầu vào vai anh rồi rất tự nhiên, anh chòang tay qua vai em. "Mình tưởng bồ sẽ đến đây cùng Ginny…"

"Đừng nhắc Ginny…hôm nay tụi mình cãi nhau…"

"Tại sao?"

"Ginny muốn mời phóng viên đến Godric Hollows, làm một bài báo chuyên đề ca ngợi công đức của ba má mình đã hy sinh để bảo tòan mạng sống cho vị cứu tinh của nhân lọai."

Bầu không khí xung quanh đột nhiên trở nên nặng trĩu và ngột ngạt sau câu nói của anh. Em im lặng và anh cũng im lặng như thể chờ đối phương lên tiếng trước.

"Thật quá đáng." Em thì thầm, không muốn anh buồn khi em tỏ thái độ như vậy với…bạn gái của anh.

"Phải." Anh đồng tình trước sự ngạc nhiên của em. Như có thêm dũng khí, em ngẩng lên nhìn anh, cất cao giọng hơn.

"Họ đã mất Harry à, không cần phải quấy rầy họ."

"Ừm."

"Và… chẳng có gì là đáng tự hào khi ba má mình đã phải mất mạng vì mình cả."

"Không đứa con nào muốn vậy."

Anh buông lời, thở dài thườn thượt và em đã hiểu vì sao hôm nay anh đến đây một mình. Em không ghét Ginny nhưng em ghét cái cách cô ấy vô tình làm tổn thương anh. Hít một hơi sâu vào, em nhướn mày, đánh liều hỏi anh một câu hỏi mà em nghĩ chẳng người bình thường nào lại làm như vậy cả.

"…Harry này…bồ nghĩ bồ hợp với Ginny sao?"

"Mình…" Anh ấp úng, nhìn em một cách mông lung… "mọi người đều nói mình và Ginny rất xứng đôi…"

Em đảo mắt, khẩy cười…"Mình không hỏi ý kiến mọi người. Mình muốn biết bồ nghĩ sao."

Anh ngập ngừng, suy nghĩ một chút rồi trả lời. "Mình cũng không biết nữa…Sau trận chiến Ginny công khai nhận là bạn gái mình, mọi người xung quanh cho rằng tụi mình đã tái hợp…và mình…"

"Bồ không thể xuôi theo dòng nước như vậy được Harry…" Em thở dài, bâng quơ bứt một nhánh cỏ bên cạnh… "Có phải bồ luôn muốn biết vì sao mình chia tay Ron không?" Anh nhìn em một cách lạ lùng rồi khẽ gật đầu.

"Mình…đã yêu người khác…" Em nín thở, có phần lo lắng không biết anh sẽ phản ứng ra sao với sự thật này. Dù rằng sự thật này có liên quan đến anh.

"Her-Hermione…" Anh trố mắt nhìn em như thể không tin vào chính tai mình. "Tại sao? Mình…có biết…"

"Có! Bồ biết người đó." Em khẳng định, nhìn sâu vào mắt anh và kiềm lòng để không thốt ra tên anh. "Mình…vẫn luôn nghĩ mình yêu Ron cho tới khi mình so cảm giác khi mình hôn Ron và b…và 'ngừơi đó'. Chính lúc ấy mình đã quyết định rời xa Ron dù bà Weasley và Ginny vẫn luôn ra sức thuyết phục rằng cả hai đứa mình là một cặp. Nhà Weasley rất tốt với chúng ta, nhưng không có nghĩa họ có thể quyết định hạnh phúc dùm mình, dùm bồ. Harry… đôi lúc…bồ cũng nên dừng lại giữa nhịp sống hối hả mà ta đang bước qua hàng ngày, hít vào và thở thật sâu để lắng nghe tiếng nói trái tim mình."

"Vậy sao…" Anh bứt nát cả nhúm cỏ cạnh bên, bực dọc đáp lại như có vẻ nãy giờ anh chẳng nghe được lời nào em nói.

"Harry, bồ hiểu ý mình nói không?" Em nhíu mày, vịn lắc tay anh.

"Hả…à có…bồ nói mình có-biết-người-đó. Ai vậy?"

"Thề có Merlin…mình nói nhiều như vậy và điều duy nhất lọt vô tai bồ chính là chuyện bồ có biết người đó sao? Người đó là ai quan trọng sao?" Em lớn tiếng thốt ra, không biết nên vui hay nên buồn. Phản ứng của anh nói cho em biết anh không thích cái tin 'em yêu người khác', nhưng mặt khác cả tấm chân tình mà khó khăn lắm em mới nói ra được lại đột nhiên tan thành muối trong biển.

"Hermione, bình tĩnh nào… mình chỉ muốn biết…"

"Biết thì đã sao? Có kết quả sao? Bồ sẽ chia tay Ginny để đến với mình sao?"

Tuyệt. Cuối cùng em cũng đã thốt ra cái điều không nên nói nhất.

"Herm...?"

Em xoay mặt, cúi xuống đất né tránh ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của anh. "Nếu người đó…nếu em nói em yêu anh, anh có đáp lại không? Anh… sẽ nói 'anh yêu em'?"

"Yê-yêu mình?...Mình…Hermione…mình…không biết nữa… có thể là…"

"Lại có thể! Lúc nào cũng là 'có thể'…" Em bất thần ngẩng lên, sừng sộ nhìn vào mắt anh và gắt to. "Bỏ đi… có nói bao nhiêu lần nữa cũng vô ích. Câu trả lời chỉ có một…"

Nói rồi em xoay lưng lại rồi bước nhanh ra khỏi khu nghĩa trang, biết rằng chỉ cần chậm… dù chỉ một giây thì em sẽ bật khóc trước mặt anh. Em không muốn tỏ ra yếu đuối và em cũng chẳng cầu xin lòng thương hại nơi anh. Với em, tình yêu chẳng bao giờ là sự bố thí. Những gì em cần ở anh chỉ là một lần anh thành thật với bản thân mình và cho em một câu trả lời trung thực. Dù kết quả ra sao cũng được, chỉ mong anh đừng treo hy vọng của em lên ngọn cây lơ lửng, đừng nói với em có thể anh yêu em…và cũng có thể không. 


	3. Chapter 3

So if you really love me  
Say yes, but if you don't dear, confess  
And please don't tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps 

_Kể từ khỏanh khắc em nói em yêu anh, thế giới xung quanh anh trở nên đảo lộn và anh biết mọi thứ sẽ vĩnh viễn không thể nào quay về như xưa._

"Nếu người đó…nếu em nói em yêu anh, anh có đáp lại không? Anh… sẽ nói 'anh yêu em'?"

Với anh, em là cô gái duy nhất trước giờ và có lẽ cả sau này nữa không bị ảnh hưởng bởi danh xưng cậu bé sống sót của anh.Là cô nàng đi đâu cũng nguyên tắc, khư khư cuốn 'Hogwarts, một lịch sử' nhưng lại sẵn sàng phá bỏ cả hàng đống luật lệ để cứu mạng anh. Là người luôn chuẩn bị hàng đống kế họach để lôi anh ra khỏi nguy hiểm khi kế họach duy nhất mà anh có thể nghĩ tới luôn là 'chụp lấy đũa – niệm chú – bắn'.

Với anh, em là cô gái có màu mắt nâu đẹp đến mê hồn mà anh từng thấy. Cái màu chocola sữa hòa quyện ngọt ngào như chính tính cách của em. Đôi khi anh tự hỏi ba má em đã cảm thấy như thế nào khi lần đầu em mở mắt nhìn họ. Còn với anh, kể từ năm mười một tuổi, kể từ chuyến xe lửa định mệnh ấy, anh đã biết anh sẽ mãi mãi mang theo màu mắt ấy trong tim cho đến cuối đời.

Với anh, tiếng cười của em luôn nghe trong trẻo, tựa như những hạt bồ công anh nhẹ nhàng tung mình lên theo từng cơn gió. Mỗi khi em cười thì y như rằng anh trở thành một thằng ngốc, bâng quơ cười vu vơ theo em. Anh luôn nghĩ nếu có lúc nào đó, anh có được bản ghi âm tiếng cười của em, chắc anh sẽ cho tua đi tua lại suốt cả ngày mãi không biết chán.

Với anh, nụ cười của em như luôn có khả năng làm thời gian ngừng trôi. Khi em cười, cả thế gian như dừng lại, sự vật nhạt nhòa đi rồi tan vào ảo ảnh để chỉ còn mình em nở mãi nụ cười trên môi. Nhiều lần anh đã phải gỡ kiếng ra, dụi mắt mình vì anh đã chẳng thể nhìn thấy bất kỳ người nào khác, ngọai trừ em. Và rồi chỉ trong tích tắc mọi thứ trở lại như bình thường,người người cười nói qua lại mà nào đâu biết rằng thế giới vừa mới ngừng quay.

Với anh, dường như em luôn có cách biểu cảm khác nhau cho tất cả các sự vật trên đời. Em nhíu mày trái khi đọc một quyển sách hay. Em chau mày phật ý khi bắt gặp anh ngáp trộm lúc em đang huyên thuyên về phiên bản mới của Hogwarts, một lịch sử. Em lơ là xoắn tóc khi Ron kể thao thao bất tuyệt về chiến công Quidditch của cậu ấy. Em hếch mũi, em nhép môi, em cười trừ, em chớp mắt, em nghiêng đầu, em nhịp tay… tất cả đều rất … Hermione, và nó khiến ánh mắt anh luôn không thể rời khỏi em.

Với anh, em không chỉ là một người bạn thông thường và vấn đề là… hình như anh yêu em.

Và vấn đề duy nhất đứng giữa hai ta chính là bảy tỉ người khác trên thế giới. Thế gian không tồn tại chỉ mỗi anh và em. Ba tiếng 'anh yêu em' không làm thay đổi cuộc đời của chỉ chúng ta mà còn ảnh hưởng đến những người xung quanh. Ron chắc chắn sẽ cắt đứt tình bạn với anh khi biết rằng em vì anh mà chia tay với nó. Ginny chắc chắn sẽ đau khổ đến vỡ tim. Bà Weasley, ông Weasley, Fred, Geogre, Bill, Fleur, Charlie… sẽ đồng lọat nhìn anh và em với ánh mắt hận thù. Nếu phải hy sinh hạnh phúc của người khác vì hạnh phúc của mình, anh khó nghĩ mình sẽ làm được điều ấy. Dòng máu Gryffindor kiêu hãnh trong người anh không cho phép anh phản bội chính những người thân yêu nhất của mình. Nhưng nếu vì họ, mà anh phải đánh mất em, Hermione… có lẽ anh sẽ ân hận suốt cả đời?

Anh không biết câu trả lời. Anh càng suy nghĩ càng chìm vào ngõ cụt. Anh càng muốn tìm lối thoát ra khỏi đường hầm, ánh sáng càng lịm đi. Anh càng trốn tránh em, anh lại càng nhớ em da diết. Đã hơn một tháng kể từ lần cuối cùng chúng ta gặp nhau và anh cảm thấy như mình đang chết mòn theo từng ngày. Anh nhớ ánh mắt, nhớ nụ cười, nhớ tiếng nói em…Anh nhớ em…

"Hermione?"

"Har-Harry?"

Em lắp bắp, ngỡ ngàng khi tay chúng ta vô tình chạm nhau, cùng nắm lấy chai nước bí trên kệ. Thế gian này thật nhỏ. Anh đã cố tình vờ như không nhận được cú hỏi thăm của em, đã vội độn thổ chạy đi mất khi em lên văn phòng kiếm anh, đã vội chụp cây chổi bay vọt lên trời khi thấy em đứng tuốt đầu đường đằng kia. Anh làm mọi cách để tránh né việc phải cho em một câu trả lời và rồi khi anh đang lạc mất trong suy nghĩ của mình thì em lại xuất hiện ngay trước mắt anh.

"Lâu rồi không gặp, Hermione…Trông sắc mặt rất hồng hào, dạo này bồ xinh ra…"

Merlin! ôi Merlin! Làm thế quái nào mà câu 'Bồ vẫn khỏe chứ' lại trở thành cái câu nịnh đầm trơ trẽn như vậy? Mặc dù anh không phủ nhận đó là sự thật, anh vẫn cảm thấy khó chịu khi anh hòan tòan đánh mất khả năng tự chủ mỗi khi em xuất hiện.

"Cám ơn Harry." Má em e thẹn ửng hồng, em nhanh tay vén một lọn tóc lòa xòa trước trán. "Cho bồ." Nói rồi em cười, nhanh chóng đặt chai nước bí cuối cùng vào giỏ xe của anh.

"Cám ơn Hermione. Ừm…ờ…mình mua xong rồi. Mình đi tính tiền đây." Anh lập lờ tìm cách thoát thân.

"Mình cũng xong rồi. Đi chung đi."

Anh thầm tạ ơn Merlin đã ban cho anh một con đường chết. Lầm bầm rủa thầm trong bụng, anh lẽo đẽo đẩy xe theo em bước ra. Và vì đã đi cùng, anh không thể không mở lời đưa em về nhà khi em khệ nệ xách theo hai túi đồ. Dọc đường đi, mọi chủ đề vô hại dường như đều được anh lôi ra nói hết để câu giờ. Từ thời tiết âm u không nắng không mưa, con chó nhà hàng xóm hôm qua trượt vũng nước bị trẹo chân, cho đến chuyện có hai tên tử thần thực tử vừa bị chuyển nhà giam sáng nay…

"Và rồi thì…Hedwig quyết định sẽ dùng bữa sáng với một chén đậu đỏ nướng mật ong…"

"Harry…chúng ta không gặp nhau đã một tháng và những gì bồ có thể nói với mình là chế độ ăn kiêng của Hedwig sao? Giữa chúng ta không còn gì khác để nói sao?" Em đột ngột cắt ngang lời khiến anh giật mình, rung tay xém nữa lạc tay lái.

Thở dài, anh biết sớm muộn gì chuyện này cũng tới.

"Vậy…bồ muốn nói chuyện gì, Hermione?"

"Bồ biết mình muốn nói gì mà."

"Làm sao mình biết bồ muốn nói gì khi bồ không nói cho mình biết bồ muốn nói cái gì?"

"Harry James, bồ đừng có giả ngây thơ nữa được không? Một tháng trước mình nói mình yêu bồ và rồi kể từ đó thì bồ im thin thít, lặn mất tăm. Harry, mình cần một câu trả lời. Mình không muốn cứ phải sống trong im lặng, phải luôn tự hỏi bồ đang nghĩ cái gì."

"Hermione! Cứ để mọi việc như lúc trước, được không?"

"Cái gì?"

"Như lúc trước không tốt sao? Ai cũng vui vẻ. Tại sao phải bắt mình chọn. Bồ biết cho dù mình chọn bồ hay Ginny thì sẽ có một trong hai phải đau khổ. Tại sao phải bắt mình lựa?"

"Như lúc trước…Hiểu rồi." Em thì thầm, quay mặt ra cửa sổ. Tóc em lòa xòa, xõa che cả mặt nhưng dù thế vẫn không ngăn được tiếng nấc trong hơi thở của em.

"Bồ biết không Harry…hic…khi bồ nói như lúc trước nghĩa là bồ-bồ… đã chọn rồi..Hic…Bồ chọn Ginny là bạn gái, và mình mãi mãi là bạn thân của bồ."

Khoan! Khoan! Chuyện này không giống như những gì anh đã nghĩ. Như cũ nghĩa là chúng ta luôn nở nụ cười khi gặp nhau. Em ở bên cạnh anh khi anh cần đến em, và anh cho em mượn bờ vai khi em cần đến anh. Lẽ ra em phải cười, không phải như thế này…

"Hermione, không phải. Mình không có ý đó."

"Dừng xe!" Em đưa tay lên chặn và cúi gầm đầu ra lệnh.

Em đang khóc.

Em đang khóc.

Em đang khóc.

Merlin! Nếu có điều gì khiến anh ghét nhất chính là khi thấy em phải khóc và anh chính là kẻ đã làm cho em khóc. Anh hạ giọng, gần như van xin.

"Her-Hermione, đừng khóc, nghe mình nói…"

"Dừng xe! Em nói dừng xe! Anh có nghe không? Dừng xe đi!" Em gào lên, chồm qua đấm thình thịch vào ngực anh làm tay lái anh lọang chọang. Thất thần anh nhấn mạnh vào thắng xe khiến nó rú lên trượt dài trên đường một khỏang trước khi dừng hẳn. May mắn xa lộ đang vắng xe nên không gây ra tai nạn hay thương tích gì.

"Hermione! Nguy hiểm lắm biết kh-không…" Anh quay qua gắt nhưng chưa kịp nói gì thì em đã vội mở bung cửa xe, vòng ra phía sau bật tung cốp, lấy vội hai túi đồ mới mua.

"Hermione, em làm gì? Em lấy đồ đi đâu?"

"Đi về."

"Anh đưa em v…"

"Không cần. Cám ơn anh đã nói cho em biết sự thật. Nhưng em đang không trong tâm trạng tốt nhất để tiếp tục bình thản nói chuyện với anh. Tạm biệt…"

"Anh sẽ sớm gặp lại em chứ?" Anh không biết vì sao anh lại thốt ra câu hỏi đó nhưng linh cảm của anh nói rằng đó chẳng phải là điềm lành.

"Có thể…"

Và như thế, em độn thổ đi mất. Em biến mất trước mắt anh như một làn sương khói và hai tiếng cuối cùng em thốt ra như lời nguyền crucifix, bắn thẳng vào và tra tấn tim anh. Anh chưa bao giờ phát hiện cảm giác bất lực nhìn em ra đi lại có thể đau đến nỗi này.


	4. Chapter 4

If you can't make your mind up  
We'll never get started  
And I don't wanna wind up

Being parted, broken-hearted

_Lắm lúc đời người như một vòng xoay trốn tìm. Khi anh trốn thì em đi tìm và khi anh đi tìm thì em đã mất dạng từ bao giờ. _

**"Viktor Krum đến nước Anh"**

Anh đặt tờ Nhật báo tiên tri xuống bàn, cảm giác như tất cả máu trong cơ thể đã đông lại cả. Hơn ai hết, anh hiểu điều này có nghĩa là gì. Krum sẽ đến tìm em. Chắc chắn người đầu tiên hắn tìm sẽ là em. Và anh không thích cái ý nghĩ đó chút nào.

Anh quyết định floo tới văn phòng của em, quyết thử vận may lần nữa để gặp được em. Thề có Merlin, hơn hai tuần qua anh liên tục gửi cú, đứng chặn ở cửa văn phòng, chầu chực trước cửa nhà em nhưng anh vẫn không thể gặp được em. Phù thủy thông minh nhất mọi thời đại đúng thật không hổ danh, khi em muốn trốn thì chắc chắn sẽ không ai tìm được em.

Anh muốn giải thích, muốn hàn gắn mối quan hệ của chúng ta nhưng em không cho anh cơ hội. Và bây giờ với sự xuất hiện của Krum, anh có cảm giác thời gian của anh không còn nhiều nữa.

"Chào Cindy." Anh vội vã tạt vào bàn thư ký của em mà giờ đây đã là bạn thân của anh sau suốt hai tuần anh rủ rỉ, bỏ nhỏ và mua chuộc để nhờ cô ấy tiết lộ em đang ở đâu. "Hermione có trong đó không?"

"Không Harry à, chị ấy đi rồi."

"Một mình?" Anh ngập ngừng… linh tính mách bảo anh sẽ không thích câu trả lời này.

"Không. Với Victor Krum. Anh biết đấy, cái anh chàng người Bulgary to cao, siêu cầu thủ Quidditch đấy. Họ ra ngòai nửa tiếng trước rồi."

"Thôi rồi…"

Kể từ lúc ấy, anh biết rằng cuộc sống của mình sẽ trượt dài trên một con dốc không phanh.

Báo chí, dĩ nhiên có một công lao không nhỏ của Rita Skeeter, đã không bỏ lỡ cơ hội và đưa lên trang nhất những hình ảnh nóng hổi của 'chàng tầm thủ tài hoa người Bulgary' và 'người bạn thân nhất của Harry Potter' sánh vai bên nhau.

Tất nhiên Ron sẽ không tung tăng dạo phố cùng Krum nên không ai mà không đóan được 'người bạn thân nhất' theo cách gọi của báo chí… chính là em, Hermione Granger. Hình ảnh của em cùng hắn liên tục đưa lên mặt báo khiến anh tự hỏi có phải em đang bỏ cả công việc để lẽo đẽo theo hắn dạo phố khắp London. Anh rất muốn gặp em, nhưng dường như anh luôn trễ một bước so với Krum và nơi duy nhất anh có thể biết được tình hình của em là trên mặt báo.

Khỏang cách giữa anh và em ngày một lớn. Mình không còn gặp nhau sau mỗi chiều tan sở. Không còn những đêm dạo bước cùng em trên vỉa hè vắng lặng của đường phố London. Không còn những chiều cùng em ngồi trong quán cà phê, ngắm mưa rơi len qua kẽ lá. Không còn ánh mắt, không còn nụ cười và không còn ánh mặt trời khi em không bên cạnh anh.

"Harry! Harry!"

"Hả?" Anh lơ đãng trả lời khi Ginny gọi, mắt xa xăm nhìn ra đường phố tấp nập dòng người qua lại, mua vội mua vàng những món quà đại hạ giá cho đêm giáng sinh.

"Anh sao vậy? Dạo gần đây cứ như người mất hồn." Ginny trách và anh chẳng biết làm gì hơn là nhún vai cười trừ vì anh chẳng thể nói cho cô ấy biết nguyên nhân ấy chính là em. Nhưng rồi Ginny nhanh chóng quên đi chuyện ấy và hào hứng tiếp tục câu chuyện khác "Nhìn kìa! Viktor Krum kìa!"

Anh ngẩng đầu bật dậy, nhìn theo hướng ngón tay Ginny chỉ sang kia đường. Thấp thóang trong dòng người đó dường như là Viktor Krum. Anh gắng dõi mắt theo cho đến khi Krum mất hút chỉ để cố tìm xem liệu em có đang lẫn trong dòng người ấy, cạnh hắn không.

Thở dài, anh quay lại ly cà phê của mình khi bóng em vẫn bặt tăm. Anh tự hỏi không biết mình còn gắng gượng hơn được bao lâu nữa khi mỗi giây qua đi là mỗi lần anh nhớ em đến nghẹn thở.

"Lạ thật. Hermione không đi cùng Krum."

"Sao lạ?" Anh cộc cằn, không thích ý nghĩ em và hắn là một cặp như hình với bóng.

"Thì họ sắp cưới nhau mà. Lẽ ra phải đi cùng nhau chứ."

…

…

…

"Cưới? Em đùa?" Dường như đó là cả năm phút trôi qua trước khi não anh có thể tiếp nhận luồng thông tin ấy.

"Không." Ginny cười lém lỉnh, nháy mắt rồi ghé tai anh nói nhỏ. "Bí mật nhé. Hôm qua trong lúc đang chọn trang sức, em thấy Viktor và Hermione cùng bước vào tiệm chọn nhẫn cưới. Em còn nghe được họ nói lóang thóang tối nay sẽ cùng về Bulgary hay sao ấy."

_Hermione cùng Krum._

"Không thể ngờ chị ấy bỏ anh Ron để đến với Krum."

_Đám cưới._

"Sao anh không biết nhỉ? Chẳng phải hai người là bạn thân sao?"

_Krum và Hermione._

"Ánh mắt Krum sáng ngời hạnh phúc."

_Bulgary._

"Nhưng em thấy anh ta đã chọn lầm người. Mà sao lại vội vàng đi ngay giáng sinh nhỉ?"

_Nhẫn cưới._

"Dù sao thì chuyện của Hermione cũng không liên quan đến mình, Harry à hay là…"

"Xin lỗi Gin. Anh phải đi." Anh đứng phắt dậy tuyên bố trước sự lúng túng bất ngờ của Ginny.

"Ha-Hả? Anh đi đâu? Còn buổi tiệc tối nay ở trang trại Hang Sóc? Harry? Harry?"

Không đợi Ginny dứt lời, anh đã độn thổ đi mất và đi thẳng đến nơi mà lẽ ra ngay từ đầu anh đã phải đến.

Nhà em.


	5. Chapter 5

**ĐÙNG!**

Cánh cửa nhà em nổ toang hóac, để lại một làn khói xanh dày đặc cuộn tròn trong không khí.

"Đứng yên!"

"Hermione! Là anh, Harry!" Anh bước nhanh vào nhà em và vội lên tiếng trấn an. Hơn ai hết, anh biết em sẽ nguy hiểm biết chừng nào khi em dùng cái giọng đe dọa ấy. Và anh không có ý định bỏ mạng chỉ vì em nghĩ rằng anh là một tên tử thần thực tử vô danh nào đó.

"Harry?" Dáng em dần dần hiện ra trong làn khói. Merlin ôi Merlin. Ngay cả khi giận dữ, em cũng vẫn rất xinh và anh đã không nhận ra mình nhớ biết mấy cái chau mày ấy cho tới khi em quát anh như thế này. "Harry, anh làm cái quái gì ở đây? Mốt mới bây giờ là Avada Kedavra cửa-nhà người khác khi anh muốn gặp họ sao? Và thề có Merlin, thế giới này có một thứ gọi là chuông-cửa."

Lẽ ra anh đã có thể khuyên em nên bình tĩnh. Lẽ ra anh đã có thể giải thích cho em biết rằng bùa bảo vệ nhà em là do anh lắp đặt, và rằng anh biết AK là cách duy nhất đột nhập vào được. Lẽ ra anh cũng đã có thể lý giải chuyện anh phải đột nhập là vì anh tin rằng em sẽ không dễ dàng mở cửa cho anh vào nếu em đã cố ý tránh mặt anh.

Nhưng Hermione, tất cả những chuyện đó có thể để sau vì thứ quan trọng nhất chính là chiếc vali đang xếp dang dở. Nằm cạnh chân em. Ngay lúc này. Và nó đang khiêu-khích anh.

"Em đi thật sao?"

"…Phải." Em ngập ngừng nhìn anh nghi ngờ như không hiểu vì sao anh biết tin ấy.

"Đi Bulgary?"

"Phải…"

"Với Viktor Krum?"

"Phải…"

"Em đừng đi." Không thể đợi thêm một giây nào nữa, anh bước vội tới quàng tay ôm chầm lấy lưng em.

"Không được. Chuyện này rất quan trọng với em."

"Quan trọng hơn anh sao?"

"Anh? Harry…nhưng…ừm... Harry à, đừng làm vậy…"Em bối rối, loay hoay muốn gỡ tay anh ra. "Không phải lúc này. Không nên như vậy…"

"Anh xin lỗi. Anh sai rồi. Anh xin lỗi. Xin lỗi em. Anh yêu em. Anh xin lỗi."

"Hả?" Em thôi không cố thoát ra khỏi tay anh nữa. Mắt to tròn, em quay lại nhìn anh. "Nhắc lại điều anh vừa nói."

"Anh xin lỗi."

"Không phải, câu trước đó nữa."

"Xin lỗi em."

"Không, sau câu đó."

"…Anh yêu em, Hermione…" Anh thở dài, tự hỏi không biết có phải em đang trêu chọc anh. "Anh xin lỗi. Khi anh biết em đã chọn Krum, đã nhận lời làm vợ hắn, anh … anh sợ lắm."

"Vợ? Khoan…khoan đã…"

"…Chưa bao giờ anh thấy sợ như vậy, người anh lạnh tóat và chân tay anh cứng đờ như đã lâu lắm rồi máu không còn chạy xuống nữa. Anh đã ngỡ mình biết mùi địa ngục là thế nào khi đối mặt với Voldemort nhưng hóa ra anh đã lầm. Địa ngục chính là ý nghĩ mãi mãi sẽ không gặp được em, là nỗi sợ khi trái tim em thuộc về người đàn ông khác, là ác mộng khi bờ vai em tựa vào trong gió sương sẽ không là anh, là nhát dao xé tim khi mãi mãi ánh mắt, tiếng cười này sẽ theo em, theo gió rời xa London."

"Khoan…Harry…nhưng…"

"Hermione nghe anh nói hết." Anh đưa tay chặn ngang môi em. "Cảm giác đó…Hermione…cảm giác bị cự tuyệt, phải làm kẻ bị bỏ lại rất đau. Đau đến nỗi anh muốn tự bóp nát lồng ngực mình, để tim ngưng đập, để anh ngưng thở và không còn biết đau là gì nữa."

Anh hít sâu vào. "Hermione…đó chỉ là 5 phút. Chỉ trong vòng 5 phút từ khi Ginny báo cho anh biết em sẽ lấy Krum… anh đã đau đến quặn thắt như vậy. Nhưng em, em đã phải nhìn anh đi bên Ginny suốt ngần ấy thời gian, bị dằn vặt bởi tính dây dưa không dứt khoát của anh suốt bấy lâu nay… Anh không biết làm sao em đã có thể sống sót qua được cảm giác kinh hòang đó… nhưng Hermione, anh sẽ không để em phải chịu thêm bất cứ một giây một phút nào như vậy nữa. Khi anh nhận ra anh đã là một thằng tồi, cư xử một cách đê hèn với em cũng là lúc anh nhận ra anh không thể sống thiếu em." Anh hít sâu vào. "Hermione, anh yê…"

"Khoan! Khoan!" Em đưa tay ngắt lời trước khi anh kịp thốt ra ba tiếng quan trọng nhất.

"Hermione…?"

"Chuyện lẽ ra không nên như thế này…Em…Harry à…" Em đẩy vai anh ra, đứng lùi lại một bước và đưa tay xoa trán, cắn môi theo cái kiểu em thường làm mỗi khi có chuyện gì khiến em khó xử và phải đắn đo suy nghĩ. Rồi em ngẩng lên, nhìn anh với một ánh mắt khó tả. "Chuyện lẽ ra không như thế này…em…khi em nói em yêu anh thì anh từ chối em, bảo rằng hãy cứ để mọi chuyện như cũ. Và khi em nén đau, cố gắng xem anh như một người bạn thì anh đột nhiên chạy lại, nói rằng anh không thể sống thiếu em….Anh làm em rất bối rối, em… không nghĩ em chấp nhận được…"

"Hermione…" Anh không tin vào tai mình được. Có phải em vừa từ chối anh? "Em còn giận anh sao? Hay là vì em ngại Krum?"

"Viktor không phải lý do."

"Em muốn dùng Krum chọc tức anh?" Anh gằn giọng nói to. "Em biết rõ hắn không xứng với em. Krum không hiểu em. Một kẻ mà ngay cả tên em cũng không thể phát âm chuẩn hòan tòan không thể là kẻ cho em nương tựa suốt đời."

Em quắc mắt trân trân nhìn anh rồi hét trả. "Không! Không! Không! Harry James, anh nghe đây! Em không biết vì lý do gì anh…hoặc Ginny cho rằng em sắp lấy Viktor nhưng em có thể khẳng định với anh một điều: giữa em và Viktor không có gì cả. Trước đây là bạn, bây giờ là bạn, sau này cũng chỉ là bạn. Và với một người bạn thì em thấy đó chẳng phải là vấn đề khi cùng ăn tối, cùng dạo phố, thậm chí là giúp anh ta chọn nhẫn cầu hôn với bạn gái của anh ta." Em ngừng lại, thở một chút rồi hạ giọng buông lời móc. "Nhưng anh nói đúng Harry, Viktor không phải gã đàn ông tốt. Anh ta chỉ biết kể chuyện chọc em cười, dành thời gian xem phim với em, nghe em than thở, tận tâm thăm hỏi và nhiệt tình chăm sóc em. Bạn như vậy, hòan tòan không-đáng-tin-cậy chút nào." Em khoanh hai tay trước ngực với dáng vẻ phòng thủ. Dù anh rất mừng khi em nói anh đã hiểu lầm em và Krum, anh vẫn không thích cái cách em đang ra sức bảo vệ hắn, đồng thời khiêu khích anh.

"Hermione…"

"Em chưa nói xong. Lý do em không thể chấp nhận anh là vì chính bản thân anh. Anh có biết anh làm em rối tung lên không? Anh liên tục thay đổi và Harry…em không bắt kịp nhịp độ của anh. Em…thậm chí còn không biết liệu tối nay về ngủ, anh có suy nghĩ lại? Có hối hận về những gì anh vừa nói? Em không chắc có phải là vì em đã luôn ở cạnh anh từ năm 11 tuổi đến giờ, nên khi anh biết em sẽ đột ngột rời xa cuộc đời anh…thì anh đã không chấp nhận được? Em không biết có phải anh nói yêu em là do một lúc nông nỗi chứ không phải thực lòng…"

Người anh nóng ran khi em thốt ra những lời đó. Bị từ chối là một chuyện, nhưng bị từ chối với lý do rằng em không đủ lòng tin ở anh, rằng em nghi ngờ tình cảm anh dành cho em lại là một chuyện khác. Anh ngẩng mặt lên trần, tay vò vò mái tóc rồi bù…

"Merlin! Ôi Merlin!" Anh không biết nên nói gì vào chính giờ phút này. Harry Potter quả không hổ danh là thằng thất bại. Mọi thứ anh làm của anh dường như đều xôi hỏng bỏng không. Anh muốn làm vui cả hai phía thì anh lại vô tình làm em khổ, anh muốn giải thích thì lại không đuổi kịp Krum, và khi anh muốn yêu em thì em lại đánh mất lòng tin ở anh.

Anh hít sâu vào, nhắm mắt lại rồi thở hắt ra, gắng kiềm chế bản thân bình tĩnh lại. "Anh… phải làm gì mới tìm lại được lòng tin nơi em?"

Em không vội trả lời, khóe mắt trái em nheo lại như thể hơi bất ngờ với câu hỏi của anh. "A…thì...cho em thời gian. Những chuyện này…ý em là…em cần sắp xếp lại mọi thứ trong đây." Em gõ gõ vào thái dương như cái cách em vẫn hay làm. "Đây không phải phim ảnh. Em không thể như các nữ diễn viên chính, nhảy vào ôm chầm tha thứ cho vai nam chính khi anh ấy nhận ra sai lầm và muốn quay về. Em nghĩ em cần thời gian bình tĩnh lại."

Anh nhìn em, nửa như muốn gật đầu, nửa lại không. Anh có một nỗi sợ mơ hồ rằng em sẽ suy nghĩ kĩ, và suy nghĩ lại, rằng em sẽ không cho anh cơ hội bù đắp, sửa sai. Nhưng vì em là Hermione Granger, và vì anh biết rõ trước giờ bất cứ thứ gì em đã quyết định thì sẽ không thay đổi, anh thở dài buông câu hỏi "Em cần bao lâu?"

"Đêm nay em đi Bulgary dự hội nghị Quyền và Phúc lợi của sinh vật huyền bí. Tuần sau em sẽ về."

"Một tuần."

"Ừm."

"Thôi được. Anh sẽ gặp em sau." Anh miễn cưỡng gật đầu, bước lại gần và vòng tay ôm lấy em. Anh vùi mặt vào mái tóc nâu lọn sóng, khẽ thì thầm với em. "Lần sau gặp lại…em sẽ là của anh. Và đừng nói với anh là 'có thể'. Anh phát ngấy hai từ đó rồi."

Em dứt ra, nhỏen miệng cười khẽ khiến anh bật cười theo. Anh biết mình vừa phát ngôn một điều xuẩn ngốc, nhưng chẳng quan trọng… cái chính là sau bao tháng qua, cuối cùng anh cũng làm đúng được một chuyện, anh đã tìm lại được nụ cười của em.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bulgary đẹp. Nhưng đó vẫn chẳng phải London. London mùa đông có tháp BigBen cổ kính bạc đầu trong tuyết, có những con đường trải dài trắng xóa một màu đông, có những ô cửa mờ nhạt trong sương sớm, có những hàng cây khô khốc trơ cành chờ ngày xuân đến… và London có anh. _

"Về rồi sao?"

"Harry?"

"Sao nhìn anh như vậy?"

"Sao biết em đến đây?"

"Mình chào nhau bằng câu hỏi sao?"

"Ah…" Em cười. Nhận ra hành động ngớ ngẩn của mình. Anh bước chậm rãi trên tuyết trắng sân trường Hogwarts, và tiến về phía em một cách khoan thai. Môi anh nở nụ cười cố hữu mỗi khi anh biết điều gì đó mà em không biết.

"Harry luôn biết phải tìm Hermione ở đâu. Khi em có chuyện gì chưa suy nghĩ thông, em sẽ đến đây." Anh dừng lại trước mặt em, gỡ đôi bao tay ra rồi nhẹ nhàng vuốt má em. "Thề có Merlin, anh nhớ cảm giác này đến điên lên được." Em nghiêng đầu, cảm giác như mình đang tan ra khi bàn tay ấm áp của anh lướt nhẹ trên mặt em.

"Ôi Harry…" Em thì thầm, nghe giọng mình như lạc giữa không trung.

Anh cười, nhìn sâu vào mắt em với cặp mắt xanh màu ngọc hút hồn ấy. "Anh đã chọn rồi."

Em gật đầu. Thật không dễ dàng khi là người của công chúng, và đặc biệt khi anh là vị cứu tinh của họ. Tất cả đường đi nước bước của anh đều bị theo dõi và vì thế, chẳng bao lâu sau khi em ra đi… tin tức Harry Potter chia tay với cô bạn gái lâu năm đã tràn khắp các mặt báo, không chỉ ở Anh Quốc mà còn trên các báo chí phương tây khác. Mặc dù không được đề cập tới, em biết quyết định này đã chẳng dễ dàng với anh và chắc chắn phản ứng của nhà Weasley, của Ron, của Ginny sẽ khiến anh rất đau lòng. Dù thế, nụ cười rạng rỡ của anh khi đối mặt với em ngay lúc này đây nói cho em biết anh sẽ không hối hận với sự chọn lựa ấy.

"Em biết."

"Anh biết em biết." Anh nháy mắt, tự tin với câu trả lời của mình.

"Anh biết không? Em rất ghét khi anh cứ làm như anh biết tất cả về em…"

"Đúng như vậy mà. Anh có thể kể cả danh sách dài về em. Ví dụ…Em rất thích nướng bánh, đặc biệt là cookies hạnh nhân. Mỗi điều là em chẳng bao giờ thành công cả."

"Thì sao? Anh cũng lén nếm thử khi anh tưởng em không nhìn thấy mà."

Ánh mắt em luôn dõi theo anh.

"Em hay làm nháp ít nhất là hai lần trước khi nộp bài luận."

"Khi anh làm bài thi, chẳng bao giờ anh chịu dò lại bài cả."

Anh gãi đầu, cười bẽn lẽn. "Em đã chôm luôn cái áo thun hình trái bí của anh khi có lần em ngủ qua đêm ở nhà anh, và em nghĩ anh không nhớ đòi." Em nhỏen miệng cười láu lỉnh.

"Bao giờ anh cũng có ba cái đồng hồ báo thức và không khi nào anh bước ra khỏi giường nếu chưa đập cái đồng hồ đủ ba lần."

"Em thích nhất là sưu tầm móc khóa ở khắp nơi trên thế giới."

"Nên anh hay lấy bút ghi vô tay rằng 'nhớ mua móc khóa cho Hermione' mỗi khi đi công tác." Anh đã chẳng biết em đã cảm động như thế nào khi em vô tình thấy được mấy dòng đó ở tay anh đâu.

"Em thường hay đọc đọan kết của một cuốn sách trước khi mua nó."

"Anh rất thích xem Pokémon."

"Em không ăn hành, nhưng lại thích xà lách."

"Khóe môi trái anh sẽ nhếch lên mỗi khi anh biết điều gì đó mà người khác không biết."

"Khi em ngó lơ nhìn trời và mỉm cười tũm tĩm là khi em nhớ đến anh." Em nhìn chăm chăm vào anh, tự hỏi phải chăng em lộ liễu đến vậy.

"Anh hay chọt chọt cây bút xuống mặt bàn mỗi khi anh không hiểu điều gì đó."

Anh ngẩng người ra, cười bí hiểm rồi bước lại gần em. Tay anh nhẹ vòng quanh, ôm lấy eo của em.

"Trong thâm tâm, em luôn biết Krum không xứng với em."

"Em biết anh đang tự đề cử bản thân mình." Em mỉm cười thì thầm, mắt khép dần lại và thu ngắn khỏang cách giữa anh và em. Môi chạm môi và trong khỏanh khắc, em cảm nhận được nụ cười nơi khóe môi anh.

"Anh thắng." Anh thở nhẹ, môi khẽ nhếch đầy cao ngạo.

"Chết tiệt." Em lầm rầm, trách yêu cái thái độ tự tin, ngạo mạn, hách dịch của anh.

Anh hôn nhẹ vào trán em."Em không thích thua cuộc."

"Ngọai trừ lần này, Harry." Em cười, nắm lấy cổ áo anh kéo xuống và áp môi ta vào nhau cho một nụ hôn mãnh liệt, chào đón năm mới. Chặng đường phía trước sẽ không dễ dàng cho cả anh, và em. Nhưng em biết mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn vì anh chắc chắn sẽ cùng ở bên em, vượt qua tất cả.

So if you really love me  
Say yes, but if you don't dear, confess  
And please don't tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

**~ End.**


End file.
